Absolution (mission)
Absolution is the final mission in Hitman: Absolution. It consists of 3 segments: Cemetery Entrance, Burnwood Family Tomb, and Crematorium. Mission Information 47 tracks down Benjamin Travis and Jade, who have set up shop in a cemetery and are trying to locate the Burnwood family grave site. Your objectives are to find and eliminate Jade, deal with Travis' bodyguards, and then find and eliminate Travis himself. Later, in the final cutscene of the mission, as Travis lay dying, he asks 47 if he really killed Diana, with 47 responding, "You will never know." It is revealed in the final cutscene of the game that Diana survived her gunshot wound and is now looking after Victoria in her secluded mansion, as seen in the first mission. The last words heard in the game (before the pre-credits cutscene) is Diana saying, "Excellent work, 47. The money has been wired to your account. Welcome back...and thank you." After the ending of the mission, a cutscene plays in which Cosmo Faulkner picks up a wanted poster for 47, with just his silhouette and a white question mark in the centre. "Who are you?" Faulker asks. At that moment, a pigeon flies through the room and Birdie enters his office, replying "You really wanna know? 'Cos I could help you find him. For a price, of course." The camera pans out of the office as the door slowly shuts. Briefing :"Diana. I have kept my promise. Victoria is safe. Her future is now her own. Only one thing remains. Travis. He is out there. Hiding behind his ICA muscle. His cowardice only matched by his increasing paranoia. This is how it's supposed to be. Me. A target. A contract. I already know how this will end." Weapons Firearms * Agency ARZ 160 * Agency SPS 12 * Agency Swiss 3000 * Kazo TRG * Silverballers Melee * Book * Brick * Dog's Bone * Gasoline Can * Scissors * Screwdriver * Vase Other * Proximity Mine * Remote Explosive Disguises * Agency Technician * Agency Grunt * Agency Heavy Trooper Challenges * Chameleon - Pick up the following disguises: Agency Technician, Agency Grunt, Agency Heavy Trooper. * Evidence Collector - Collect the evidence. :* 1: Cemetery Entrance - Near where the pathways intersect, atop the final low wall on the right near the exit. :* 2: Burnwood Family Tomb - Follow the path around the burial site to the left, towards the remote explosives. It sits atop a crate next to a computer. :* 3: Crematorium - It sits atop a crate near the base of the right stair case leading up to where Travis is hiding. * Infiltrator - Complete Absolution without being spotted. * Suit Only - Complete Absolution wearing only Agent 47's suit. * Wolf in Sheep's Clothing - Retrieve the Agency Technician disguise, kill Jade, and hide her body. * Heart of Stone - Kill Jade by dropping the coffin on her. * Crossed Out - Kill Jade by collapsing the cemetery tunnel on her. * Numb - Complete the following challenges: Heart of Stone, Crossed Out * Arm's Length Principle - Use a Proximity Mine or Remote Explosive to kill a Praetorian in Crematorium. * Predator - Garrote all 3 Praetorians without being spotted. * It Ain't Over Until - Complete Absolution. * The Higher Ground - Part 1 - Kill 3 enemies with headshots, using the Kazo TRG, without being spotted. * The Higher Ground - Part 2 - Kill 5 enemies with headshots, using the Kazo TRG, without being spotted, within 10 seconds. * The Higher Ground - Part 3 - Kill 7 enemies with headshots, using the Kazo TRG, without being spotted. Gallery Absolution.png|Cemetary Entrance Burnwood_Family_Tomb.png|Burnwood Family Tomb Crematorium.png|Crematorium Category:Hitman: Absolution missions